TV Title Challenge: Cody and Sadie
by JoeMerl
Summary: A collection of short Cody/Sadie one-shots involving car accidents, an Incan mummy, weird arguments and "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Side-pairings: Gwen/Trent and Katie/Ezekiel. Written for my own TV Title Challenge. COMPLETE.
1. Never Kill a Boy on a First Date

Hello, readers! This story is being written as part of the TV Title Challenge...which I made up. The idea behind the challenge: to pick a show (in this case, _Total Drama Island_) and then write a collection of one-shots/drabbles, each one using a random episode title from _another_ show as the prompt. For example, in this story I'm using ten random titles from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episodes as prompts for ten Cody/Sadie stories. Note, though: **_this story _IS_ perfectly readable for non-_Buffy _fans._** It's pretty much just the titles and, in some cases, themes of the episode I use; this isn't a crossover or a parody or anything like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 5---Never Kill a Boy on a First Date** (Yes, I actually got this title randomly---how lucky is that?!)

When he picked her up at her house, flowers in hand, she had tripped walking down the stairs and crushed him beneath her.

When they got to his car, she accidentally slammed the door on his hand.

When they got to the restaurant, she knocked over his coffee onto his lap.

When she leaped up to help him, she knocked the table over onto his thin frame and, since there were candles _on_ the table, managed to set his (rented) dinner jacket on fire.

When she pulled him out from under the table, apologizing profusely, she accidentally picked him up too hard and swung him into a passing waiter carrying a tray of food.

When she tried to help him take off his burnt and stained jacket, she accidentally elbowed him in the stomach.

When they had left the restaurant, him leaning on her for support, she stepped on his toes.

When she had offered to drive, seeing how beat up and disoriented he was, she accidentally drove his car into a tree. ("I should probably have mentioned I don't _technically_ have my license yet…")

When the passenger seat airbag simply refused to deflate, trapping him in the car, she accidentally poked him in the eye with the nail file she was trying to pop it with.

And when she called Katie to come get them (she, after all, actually _knew_ how to drive), she accidentally hit him with her car. (Katie swears to this day that he was "totally standing in her blind spot.")

Still, he thought, lying in a hospital bed wrapped in a full-body cast for the second time in his life, Cody had to admit that, as first dates went, it hadn't been _that_ bad.

* * *

Okay, this is just the first one, but I already have the second chapter written and will post it tomorrow. Those who've told me they want to try this, hope to see you give it a whirl soon. And anyone else who wants to, feel free!


	2. Inca Mummy Girl

**Episode 16---Inca Mummy Girl** (Yeah, this one was clearly the universe paying me back for an easy #1).

"Trent, remind me again why we agreed to double-date with Cody and Sadie."

"…I think we were drunk."

"Neither of us drink."

"Then we were obviously just stupid."

He grinned at her; Gwen resisted, but was finally forced to grin back at him. Cody and Sadie walked ahead of them, the former talking incessantly; for once it was Sadie who was quiet, listening (or at least pretending to).

"Well, the _real_ mistake was letting Cody pick where we went," Trent muttered.

Gwen nodded. "I mean, really, the _history_ museum? An _art_ museum I could see, but…"

"His first choice was a sci-fi convention."

"Guess I shouldn't complain, then."

Gwen watched the two walking ahead of them, arms hooked together. She frowned slightly. This was just too much a geek's excursion; Cody seemed to be enjoying herself, but Sadie, like her and Trent, seemed to only be politely interested in any of the exhibits.

"You know, I'm glad those two are dating," Gwen commented, "not least because he's not crushing on _me_ anymore---but I can't help but wonder what they see in each other."

"Oh, EW!"

She and Trent jumped as Sadie squealed, jumping back from the case she had been peering into. "What is that?!"

"It's an Incan mummy, apparently," Cody said, reading from the little sign by the exhibit.

"Ew! It's so _gross!_" Sadie said, recoiling.

"Don't be scared," Cody said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and grinning slyly.

"I'm not scared!" she said defensively. "It's just so---gross and ugly!"

Cody frowned, eyes drifting back to the sign. "Really? 'Cause it says here that Incan mummies were actually chosen to be the most beautiful girls."

"What?"

"Yeah," he said, pointing to the sign. "It says here that the Incans would pick out the best and most beautiful girl, and then sacrifice her to the gods."

"Ugh," Sadie said, shuddering. "That's not the right way to treat your pretty girls!"

Cody, however, was giving Sadie a (in his mind) shrewd look, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She frowned at him. "What?"

He leaned his head down on her shoulder. "'Best and most beautiful girl'…that makes you _my_ Inca mummy girl."

Sadie gasped. "Aww…!"

She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned. Several feet behind them, Trent raised and eyebrow and leaned toward Gwen.

"I think I know what _he_ sees in _her._"

"She's the only one his pick-up lines will work on?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Yeah...it was a little hard to make something out of a prompt like this, but I hope this turned out alright. Probably inaccurate, though; I think Incan mummies were just the richest and most important people, but the _Buffy_ episode made it sound kind of like this, so I went with that. Except for the coming-to-life-and-killing-people part.


	3. What's My Line?

Hey! Sorry it's taken a while---behind on school work and such. Also been writing a lot lately, but not posting anything...anyway, glad people are enjoying this, and thanks for the reviews and such!

**

* * *

**

Episode 22---What's My Line?

"Come on," Katie said, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him an encouraging little push; he remained seated, staring across the pool area in terror. "Just go ask her!"

"I---can't," he choked out, rubbing his hands together and looking nervous.

"Oh, Coody, doon't be a chicken," Ezekiel said, frowning at him from the chair beside Katie. "If you like Sadie, just goo and ask her to the dance, eh?"

Cody turned around to glare at him. He briefly considered asking _him_ if _he'd_ actually managed to ask Katie to the dance yet, but, deciding to be nice---and avoid another "eh"-filled, red-faced stammering fit---he turned around to stare at Sadie in terror again. "I---I can't," he said, shaking his head and looking away in shame.

"You never had this kind of problem talking to Gwen," Ezekiel observed, frowning in confusion.

"Well, that's because he _really_ likes Sadie," Katie said, grinning mischievously.

"No," Cody said. Then, "Well---I don't know. It's just---how am I supposed to compete with _that?_" he cried, motioning to the soda bar where Sadie was talking to a shirtless Justin. "He's probably already asked her!"

"Nope," Katie said, shaking her head. "I know for a fact that Justin's decided to go to the dance without a date."

"Really?!" both boys said, spinning around in astonishment.

"Yeah…me and Sadie already asked him," she sighed, melting down onto the table with a dreamy look on her face.

Both Cody and Ezekiel exchanged a look of annoyance at that fact before turning back around. "Yeah---but still---I mean, I can't just go and ask her right when she's talking to _him._ I don't know how to ask her--- I mean, what do I say?"

"'Sadie, would you like to go to the dance with me' sounds pretty good, eh?" Ezekiel said, raising a finger. His tone made it clear he had not detected one iota of rhetoricalness in Cody's question.

"But I---just---no," Cody said simply, frowning and looking down at his lap.

Katie and Ezekiel exchanged a look. Katie sighed. "Plan B, Zeke?" He nodded.

"Plan B?" Cody said, looking up. "What's Plan---_HEY!_"

Katie and Ezekiel each grabbed Cody under one arm and lifted him out of his chair. His eyes went wide. "No! Let me down! Stop it! _HELP!_"

He struggled futilely, but the two were lifting him just high enough that his sneakers were unable to touch the ground and bring a stop to their dastardly plan. They dragged him across the pool area, reaching Sadie at the soda bar just as Justin was walking away. She stared back at him dreamily for a moment, then snapped out of it enough to notice as they plopped Cody down, soaking his shoes and the cuffs of his pants.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Sadie squealed, grinning at them.

Cody stood paralyzed. Katie motioned to him. "Sadie, Cody would like to ask you something."

She looked confused. "Oh, okay. What?"

"Cody," Katie said, turning to him and nodding to indicate he could speak.

He couldn't really, though. He jabbed his fingers together for a moment, then managed to barely sputter out, "Would---like---go---dance---me?" He gave a very nervous smile---it looked more like a grimace, really---and then threw in what he hoped to be a suave-looking eyebrow wriggle for good measure.

Sadie gasped. "Ohmygosh, that would be _so_ great! I'd love to go with you, Cody!"

He blinked, snapping out of his trance. "Really?!"

She nodded, clapping. "Sure! Oh, and you know what, you and I can go _together _with Katie and Zeke!"

"Oh, yeah, that would be fun!" Katie agreed, as Ezekiel's eyes went wide and his pale skin turned pink.

Cody straightened up, puffing out his chest and looking very pleased with himself. "Alrighty, then."

The three left Sadie, heading back to their table. Cody grinned. "See? Piece of cake," he said, as Katie and a still-blushing Ezekiel looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	4. Amends

**Episode 44---Amends**

"Oh, man. I totally blew it."

Cody sighed, slumping down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. Noah, sitting beside him and (big surprise) holding a book, brought it closer to his face to try to block him out.

It didn't work.

"I don't think Sadie's ever going to forgive me for this. You know how crazy she gets about this kind of thing. What if she never speaks to me again?"

"Cody. Please stop talking. You talking makes me ignoring you kinda hard."

"Eh, what's going on?" Ezekiel asked, coming into the room and taking a seat on a nearby armchair.

"Cody's in histrionics over a fight with Sadie," Noah grumbled, focusing on his book with the kind of laser intensity that made it clear he wasn't even bothering to try to read.

"I'm such an idiot! How am I going to make this up to her? She was so mad at me the last time we talked. What if she breaks up with me? What if she never wants to speak to me again? What if---"

"Oh, sweet merciful Webster, will you shut up, man?!" Noah suddenly screamed, snapping his book shut and taking the other two completely off-guard. "Do you really think you're going to make it up to her by sitting here and moaning about it?! She's not a hard girl to please, Cody! Go apologize! Buy her flowers! Get her a milkshake! Just go and _DO_ something instead of moping around here, giving up and driving _ME_ to the edge of Izzy-esque insanity!"

And with that he threw his book back open and glared down at it with that same "pretending-to-read" intensity. Cody blinked, mouth hanging opened a bit, before he suddenly stood up, hands on his hips and chest puffed out. "You know what, Noah? You're right! I'm not just gonna sit around here and mope! I'm gonna go and find a way to show Sadie I'm sorry! Thanks, man!"

And with that he turned and scurried out of the room.

Both Noah and Ezekiel were silent, and for a moment Noah thought he would finally be able to return to his novel. Thirty seconds into the bliss, though, Ezekiel spoke.

"Let me guess. Sadie got mad at him because he told her she was prettier than Katie, eh?"

"You speak from experience, I assume?" Noah muttered, eyes scanning the words in front of him.

"Ayup."


	5. Doomed

Wow---I was sure that with this title, the chapter would have to be angst. But no, I managed to make fluff with it. Neat.

Oh, and also---_Happy birthday to me,/Happy birthday to me,/Happy birthday dear JoeMerl/Happy birthday to me!/And many mooore! _

**

* * *

**

Episode 67---Doomed

No boy was ever interested in Sadie for very long.

She didn't know why, but boys usually weren't interested in her much at all, in fact. She supposed that it was because she was not, she knew, exactly supermodel material; she was short and plump and pale, and as much as Katie would always happily squeal about how beautiful she was Sadie knew that most guys just weren't into that sort of thing.

And when she did find someone who liked her, or get a boyfriend, or something…they never lasted more than a couple of dates. She didn't know why. Granted, anyone other than herself or Katie could list several reasons: her squealing girliness, her clumsiness, her relationship with Katie that frankly would make anyone else feel like a third wheel…it all worked together to make being around her just kind of awkward.

So, Sadie kind of assumed that Cody wouldn't be any different. It had been strange enough that he liked her at all---I mean, really, wasn't he supposed to be into the tall, dark and kind of creepy types?---and when they dated for a while, she began, on some semi-conscious level, to already expect that he would be out of her life soon.

But he kept calling, every time he said he would, even through the burden of the long-distance rates. Hmm. Maybe not actually seeing each other made things work better? And when he got his license and could drive to her town, he kept coming every few weeks, on schedule, never saying he had to miss a trip just to blow her off.

As time went by, and they grew closer and closer, she started to realize that things were going well. Really, _really_ well. It actually scared her a bit, at first. But soon, the joy of it overwhelmed her fear.

Maybe she wasn't quite so doomed after all.


	6. No Place Like Home

**Episode 83---No Place Like Home**

Cody laid down on his bed and sighed.

Man, had he really grown that much in a year? This bed seemed so small now…he stared up at his bedroom ceiling, with the model rocket ships hanging childishly on strings, and tried to block out the low noises of his parents arguing downstairs.

Cody forced a smile, but there were a lot of things running through the back of his mind. A lot seemed to have changed while he was away doing all the _Total Drama_ shows. His parents seemed more irritable now, though he was sure that would fade in time; he realized that watching him constantly come near death on TV had probably been stressful for them. At school, he was more popular than he had been before, but he suddenly found that some of his old friends had changed a bit---one had moved away, another few had fallen out with the rest of the group, a few of the others had new interests now or girlfriends or other things like that. He had missed a year of classes, which wasn't a major deal, but now put him at "average" level intelligence rather than giving him his usual place on the Honor Roll.

Granted, none of these problems was really major, but it was different than he had expected. It had never really occurred to him that life would go on while he was gone, and he had been gone, after all, longer than the eight-weeks he had originally expected. As much as he had loved the show, he had kind of been looking forward to getting back to life as usual...but now, it seemed like his "usual" life had gone and left without him.

He sat up. "I need to do something," he muttered. "Come on, Cody! Don't just lie here! Think, man. What could cheer you up?"

He paused for a moment, thinking, when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Heeeey_ Cody!"

"Sadie!" His hangdog face instantly brightened.

"Hey! Is this a good time?"

"The perfect time," he said, lying back down again with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day! Now, normally I like to avoid Cody angst (I just think there's too much of it, and it doesn't fit him), but eh, a little Hurt/Comfort couldn't...hurt. (...?) Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!


	7. Tabula Rasa

**Episode 108---Tabula Rasa**

"Oh, come on, Sadie…"

"_No!_"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, sticking up her nose. Cody's shoulders drooped.

"But Sadie, honey…it's our six-month anniversary! I had a whole night planned out!"

"I don't care."

"Come on! Can't we just forget about that _one little _fight?"

"No! I'm never speaking to you again!"

Cody frowned, puzzling at her. He knew there was no way she could stay mad for that long. He just had to figure out a way to get her out of it.

He paused for a moment, fingers on his chin. Then he grinned.

"What about just for tonight?'

She turned to him, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, come on…we _have_ to celebrate our anniversary. Why don't we just forget about this fight for tonight…then you can go back to never speaking to me again tomorrow?"

She looked at him skeptically. He looked at her hopefully.

"Well…" She uncrossed her arms. "…Alright."

He grinned.

Needless to say, the next day, the two could barely even remember what they had been fighting about in the first place.


	8. Wrecked

_Ding-dong, the glitch is dead! Which old glitch? The frickin' glitch! Ding-dong, the frickin' glitch is dead!_

Yeah...I'm sure many of you were just as annoyed as I was by all that, though it did give me time to get some actual homework done, and almost finish the new TDI story I'll be posting soon. (Let's just say it's another Cody romance.) Anyway, hoping to finish _this_ fic by the end of the month, so...enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 110---Wrecked**

"Oh, man, we just don't have very good luck with anniversaries, do we?" Sadie moaned, holding the two biggest pieces in either of her chubby hands.

"Sadie, my darling?" came a ridiculously cheerful voice from behind her.

"Oh crap!"

She spun around just as Cody poked his head in the room. "I found my jacket! Now, are you ready for the best date of your…" He frowned. "Sadie, is something wrong?"

"No!" she said, her pitch just high enough to attract the attention of local dolphins.

"…What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing!"

"Sadie…"

She pouted. Then, very slowly, she drew two pieces of a broken _Star Trek_ model out from behind her.

Cody gasped. "My _Enterprise!_" he screamed, taking them from her hands and staring at them in horror. "Buh---wuh---how---"

"I'm sorry! I just---well, sort of _tripped_ and my arm kind of knocked into the table…sorry," she whispered again, wringing her hands nervously.

Cody looked down at the wrecked spaceship, a lump forming in his throat. It was kind of stupid, but he had made this thing years and years ago when he was a little kid, by himself (the first time he had built anything without his dad's health), and it had taken him forever to get it right; he thought of it as the forerunner of all the computers and robots he would assemble as the years went by. He didn't even think they made this kind anymore. And now here it was, one of his most prized possessions, broken because Sadie had to be so damn clumsy all the time…

Sadie watched Cody anxiously; his face seemed to be trembling with emotions she could only guess at. Suddenly he forced a smile and carefully put the pieces down on the table. "Eugh, don't worry about it," he said, trying to keep his tone light. "You ready to go?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes, peering at him nervously. "You're not...mad?"

"Eugh," he said again, waving his hand. "It was an accident. No big deal. I can just build another one. I'm sure I can find another one on eBay or something."

"Oh…"

She smiled at him gratefully, hugging his arm tightly as they walked out the door.

_Well, it _was_ an accident,_ Cody thought, feeling her rest her head against his shoulder as they went._ And besides, I already have a wrecked model---wouldn't it be stupid to let it wreck my whole evening too?_

* * *

Good Cody...people really need to think logically more before they react to things. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that, and please leave a review! The reviews for this story have been somewhat lacking as of late...I mean, I'll finish it no matter what, I just need the ego-boost.


	9. Selfless

**Episode 127---Selfless**

Sadie sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye, hugging her legs to her chest. In the distance he heard the loudspeaker make the dinner call; in the back of her mind she knew she should be heading back to camp soon, it was getting dark and Chef's meal, disgusting as it was, was still the only food she would get to eat tonight. Still, she made no move to leave; she remained seated on her tree-stump seat, staring up at the sunset through the dark trees, wondering if Katie was watching it too, wherever she was now.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the crackling of twigs behind her, and jumped in surprise when she heard a voice say, "Katie?"

"What?! Where?!" She spun around, catching a glimpse of the skinny Gopher boy who had just entered the clearing, then looked around wildly, half-expecting to see her best friend somewhere nearby.

Cody frowned. "Um…aren't _you_ Katie?"

"What? Oh…" The answer slowly dawned on her. "No. I'm Sadie."

"Oh." The boy scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be. Half the Bass are still getting our names mixed up too, even now after she's g---gone…"

The smile which had passed briefly over her face vanished; Cody watched in horror as the happy face froze, then quickly melted into a bawling mess. "Um---stop, please?" he said weakly, walking across the clearing to pat her awkwardly on the back. She continued to sob, now into his shoulder. "Oh, come on. It can't be all _that_ bad," he said, trying to sound upbeat. "I mean, I know…um, which one did you say you were again?"

Sniffled. "Sadie."

"Okay, sorry. I know _Katie_ is your friend, but it's no big deal. You'll see her again soon. I mean, I know how you feel---it was hard for me to say goodbye to all my friends too, you know, knowing I wouldn't be with them all summer and that I'd miss all the cool stuff we were gonna do---but friends can be apart for a _little _while, right?"

"No!" Sadie cried, wiping her nose. "Katie and I can't be apart. We do_ everything_ together! I mean, it's like…oh, you wouldn't understand."

"No, tell me."

"Well, it's like---I don't even know what I'm supposed to _do_ without Katie. Like---every morning back home, Katie and I will go over to each other's houses for breakfast. And I, like---don't even know what to _eat _for breakfast anymore! Normally I ask Katie!"

"You let her pick her breakfasts for you?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean---sometimes. Sometimes I pick what we have."

"Well, why can't you just do that now, without Katie?"

"Because---I don't know. She always does it first." Cody gave her a blank look. "Like, I'll ask Katie what she wants for breakfast, and if I don't like her choice, _then_ I'll come up with another idea."

"But you can't…just figure out what you want on your own?"

"No!" It was clear she didn't realize how insane this all sounded.

Cody scratched the back of his neck again, unsure of how to respond to such logic. He briefly considered suggesting she fast, especially since Chef was cooking all their breakfasts anyway, but decided against it; he didn't want her to think it was a fat joke or something. "But don't you think…that's a little…_weird?_"

She sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand," she said miserably, slouching with her chin in her hand. "Nobody ever does."

"Well, no, it's just…I mean, you don't need Sadie---wait, er, Katie---around to help you decide everything, Katie. Er, Sadie. I mean…" He made some motions with his hands, trying to find words to describe what he was trying to say. "You have to be…_you,_ ya know?"

"I am me!"

"Well, yeah, but---" He paused, then he snapped his fingers in revelation. "Okay, think of it this way---who's the smartest person you know?"

"Katie," Sadie said instantly.

"Okay. And who's the smartest person _she_ knows?"

"Well…she would always say I was smarter than she is. That's not true, though," she added quickly.

"Oh, what, you're going to _doubt _Katie's judgement?" Cody said, crossing and grinning slyly at her. "And I bet she thinks you're really cool and creative too, right?"

"Well, yeah, she always says that. But she's a _lot_---"

"And if _Katie_ thinks that you're that cool, then you _must_ be a pretty impressive girl, don't you think?"

"Well...I guess."

"So ya see? You don't need to worry. You'll be fine. All you have to do is be yourself. Someone as cool as you is bound to get by."

She wiped the moisture left under her eye away. "...Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely."

Sadie looked into Cody's smiling face. She really didn't know him very well---this was practically the first time they had ever even spoken, in fact---but there was something very trustworthy about his sly little grin and bright blue eyes. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

She leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek; she could feel his face grow warm as she did. Then, without another word she jumped up and, giggling, left the stunned boy in the clearing as she ran back to the camp for supper.

Cody rubbed the spot where Katie---er, Sadie---had kissed him. A slow smile spread over his face. "Glad I told her to be herself," he muttered. "I get the feeling whoever she is is gonna be someone I'm gonna like."

* * *

Whoo...this was a long one. Okay, ninth story done...this fic's almost over, which'll kind of be good, since I have so much else on my plate now. (And, of course, I'll be adding more soon.) Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Empty Places

**Episode 141---Empty Places**

Sadie walked down the dark hall of the apartment, her footsteps echoing loudly even on the carpeted floor.

Across town, Cody walked down the dark walkway of the motel, his footsteps echoing loudly on the concrete floor.

Sadie opened the bedroom door with a sigh, staring into the empty room.

Cody opened the hotel room door with a sigh, staring into the empty room.

Sadie went over and sat down on the bed, dropping her head into her hands.

Cody went over and sat down on the bed, dropping his suitcase on the floor beside him.

Sadie flopped down on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

Cody flopped down on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

The whole apartment felt so empty without him at home.

The hotel room felt so empty without her with him.

Sadie was silent for a moment.

Cody was silent for a moment.

Then they both spoke, miles away but at the very same moment:

__

"I hate it when we fight."

* * *

Seriously, why did I pick a show with such angsty titles?! I've got, like, two of the most upbeat characters imaginable but the titles keep pointing me to writing depression! ER!

Well, anyway, this fic isn't quite over yet...one more story to go. Until then, please review!


	11. Chosen

**Episode 144---Chosen**

"And so anyway, I knew I was going to do _well_ in the science fair, but I really didn't expect to _win_---I was really surprised, I was sure my friend Melvin was going to, but then his robot wound up exploding, and..."

Sadie nodding, listening---or at least half-listening---as the two ate their lunch together, the sights and sounds of Playa des Losers all around them. It was so nice to be back here, she thought, especially without any challenges to do or anything---maybe Chris really _hadn't _been plotting anything evil with his _Total Drama_ Reunion idea. And it was great to be with Cody again, they had only managed to see each other a few times since the shows had ended. She was having such a good time she didn't even feel bad about how much she missed Katie (who was all the way inside the resort, making out with Zeke in a broom closet).

"And anyway, now I get to go to the Provincial Science Faire in Winnipeg next month---I'm really excited, I mean, I'm sure I won't win or anything, but…"

Cody didn't notice as Sadie's eyes went wide and her muscles tensed; Gwen had just run by their table, in her bathing suit, and a moment later Trent ran after her. The two laughed as he grabbed her around the middle, lifting her slightly into the air. Sadie tensed, waiting for a reaction from Cody…

Cody didn't give any. Even with the couple standing only a few feet behind her, laughing loudly and clearly in his line of sight, Cody kept his eyes on Sadie, seemingly oblivious to their existence.

Sadie boggled at this for a moment. Was Cody ignoring Gwen? That couldn't be…granted, Cody had (at least claimed to have) given up on winning her, but Sadie had assumed that the crush was still there. And now, when she runs by, he just fails to notice, because---what? He was too busy talking to _her?_

"Sadie?"

"Huh?"

She snapped out of her reverie. Cody was frowning at her. "You're being kind of quiet. Are you okay?"

"Oh…yeah, fine."

"Okay, cool. So, uh…what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other?"

"Oh, well…"

Sadie began to talk about her and Katie's latest exploits, and Cody nodded, listening---or at least half-listening---while eating his lunch. He grinned up at her---he loved listening to her, even when she was talking about something he didn't care about, she was just so animated. She was just discussing the tenth time she and Katie had hung out at the mall, and somehow making it sound fascinating, when Cody's eyes went wide and his muscles tensed, just as Justin walked by the table.

He was just as handsome as ever, and he had his shirt off for some reason, though he was wearing long pants and even his shoes (but hey, this was Justin). Cody tensed, waiting for a reaction from Sadie…

Sadie didn't give any. Even as the handsome model was standing only a few feet behind him, taking hors d'ouvres from one of the waiters and clearly in her line of sight, Sadie kept her eyes on Cody, seemingly oblivious to his existence.

Cody boggled at this for a moment. Was Sadie ignoring Justin? That couldn't be…granted, Sadie had (at least claimed to have) given up on getting him to notice her, but Cody had assumed that the crush was still there. And now, when he walks by, she just fails to notice, because---what? She was too busy talking to _him?_

"Cody? Are you listening?"

"Whuh? Uh---yeah, sorry."

The two finished their meal, talking and laughing about their recent exploits. When they were done, they decided to go inside and see if they could find Ezekiel and Katie. As they walked through the rows of chairs, they both suddenly saw Justin laying in one, sunglasses on his face, while Gwen lay on her stomach in the one next to him, Trent on her other side.

Cody watched Sadie carefully as they passed between the two. Sadie, however, was only looking at him---watching to see if _he_ would look at Gwen.

When they had passed them, Sadie suddenly sighed and laid her head on Cody's shoulder. "Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy you chose me."

He gave a gaptoothed grin. "Right back at'cha."

* * *

Yeah...unlike the other chapters, this one _wasn't_ randomly chosen, I picked this title (the last _Buffy _episode) just because I wanted the end to be fluffy instead of full of angst. Anyway, hope you've all enjoyed this story, and please be on the lookout for my others---I'll probably be posting a new one tonight or tomorrow. Oh, and review, of course. Thanks for reading! :-D


End file.
